


what you still (always) do to me

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Strip Tease, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: byakuya strips for renji entirely on accident.





	what you still (always) do to me

The consequence of Kuchiki Byakuya having so little experience in the ways of romance and sensuality means that, more often than not, he turns Renji on without even trying.

This is hardly the first time such a thing has occurred. After finally returning to the bedroom the two of them share— Byakuya gave up on trying to hide Renji long ago and stood beside him even as members of his clan rallied to have him removed from his place as the head— Byakuya is exhausted. The beautiful lines of his face are worn and there are dark circles under his eyes, his movements sluggish in comparison to how fluid and graceful they usually are. When Byakuya moves, it makes Renji think about poetry in motion. As if a swan could gain a human form and still move with the same awe-inspiring lovely movements with new limbs.

Renji has already dressed for bed, sitting on top of the bedspread with one of Byakuya’s many books resting on his lap. None of it makes much sense to him, but he needs a way to pass the time and now he glances up from it, watching Byakuya carefully remove the  _ Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu _ from his neck and shoulders, setting it carefully down.

“How did it go?” he asks, watching Byakuya drag a hand over his face to smother a groan against his palm. “Wow, just like that, huh? No wonder you look like death warmed over.”

“I am growing very weary of these long and tiresome meetings about things that are no one’s business beyond the private business of those involved.” Byakuya’s fingers are careful as he removes the  _ kenseikan  _ from his hair. “Should Kira Izuru choose to keep the child, then we shall bear whatever that means. He would not be the first to bear a kitsune’s offspring.”

That word makes Renji’s nose wrinkle. “Right, no, I agree with you. It’s his body, his choice, no one else’s. What was the end of the meeting? Did the others decide to shut up?”

“They did. It took some convincing and we were split roughly down the middle at the beginning of the meeting, but enough of them came around.” Byakuya removes his  _ haori, _ more beautifully crafted and woven than any Renji has ever seen in his life. “Hopefully that is the last time we had this discussion. I made a rather scathing remark about respecting others’ privacy.”

Renji can imagine. He watches Byakuya sit on the edge of the bed to remove his  _ waraji _ and  _ tabi, _ and he’s sure Byakuya doesn’t mean to do it, because how could he ever? He wouldn’t know. But his fingers catch on the loose fabric of his  _ hakama _ and Renji sees a flash of bare porcelain skin before the fabric flutters back into place.

Byakuya yawns and stands, stretching his arms over his head, arching his back just a little most likely to work the soreness out of it, and his  _ kosode _ follows the line of his back too beautifully, highlighting the lovely bow. Hands trembling just slightly, Renji closes the book on his lap— he hadn’t been paying attention to it since Byakuya walked into the room anyway— and sets it aside, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wants to see what Byakuya does next.

“Poor Kira. I want us to visit him tomorrow.” Byakuya removes the  _ hakama-himo _ at his waist, slowly smoothing the fabric out before his hands settle on the  _ hakama _ beneath, slowly easing it down past his hips. “We’ll take him a gift, I believe. He is well deserving of one.”

“We can throw a whole baby shower if you want to,” Renji offers quickly.

Byakuya cocks his head to the side as if considering. “I do not dislike that idea.”

It’s hard to really pay attention to what he’s saying; Renji is too caught up in suddenly Byakuya’s bare legs in front of him, the gorgeous lengths of them tempting him to crawl down the length of the bed so he can touch. For as many times as he’s touched Byakuya’s legs, he can never quite get used to it; he thinks Rukia has taught Byakuya some sort of witchcraft because now he keeps them smooth, and they’re even more tempting to caress as a result. There’s something about feeling Byakuya’s smooth silky skin beneath his own rough hands that turns him on.

Shinigami uniforms hide as much or as little as those wearing them determine— as evidenced by Rangiku’s modifications to her own uniform for one— but Byakuya is as prim and proper as possible and that means Renji is the only one who knows just how much his uniform hides. He’s the only one who gets to see the slender curve of Byakuya’s waist flare down into thickly muscled thighs, strong enough to keep him pinned in place when Byakuya wants to.

“At least the matter is settled now and I can rest.” Byakuya’s fingers move slowly, peeling back the black of his  _ kosode _ and letting it slip down his arms. “How was your day?”

Renji’s tongue feels like a thick piece of cotton between his lips but he swallows dry and clears his throat so he can give his expectant captain an answer. “Fine, uh, there wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary going on. A lot of gossip, I guess. People wondering about the meeting.”

“Of course there was. But we had to keep it private.” Byakuya gathers the heavy black weight of his hair in both of his hands, smoothing it back behind his shoulders though a few stray wisps brush against his cheek. “The conclusion will be made public tomorrow morning, at least.”

“That’ll keep people from spreading any more rumors,” Renji says helpfully.

Byakuya’s smile is thin but he nods in agreement as he peels his  _ shitagi _ off, and Renji feels like his brain is threatening to short circuit at any moment. “I would hope so. Renji, I need to ask you a question. You are staring at me very oddly. What is wrong with you?”

“Um.” Renji opens his mouth, hoping  _ something _ clever will come to him, but of course nothing does and he just closes it again. “I was watching you undress. I’m sorry.”

“That’s all? I’ve been naked around you more times than I can count and it still raises this reaction in you.” Byakuya rolls his eyes and turns away, and Renji lets out a pitiful squeak at the sight of his naked body except for the plain white of his underwear— but it doesn’t do much to hide the swell of Byakuya’s ass just the same. “I suppose I’m glad to know you’re still intrigued.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Have you seen you?” Now Renji moves, crawling to the end of the bed and moving up onto his knees so he can hug Byakuya from behind, pulling that slender back against his chest, resting his chin on Byakuya’s shoulder. “I’ve never had eyes for anyone but you ever since I was just a stupid student and you think I’m gonna get bored of you now? Not likely. I’ve got about fifteen more years of fantasies to get through just from my academy days.”

Byakuya turns his head just enough that Renji can see one dove grey eye, the slight lavender flecks dancing in its surface. “That is the most appalling thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Are you sure? I can probably top that if I try.” Renji grins when Byakuya scoffs and turns away from him, pressing his lips to the space behind Byakuya’s ear. “You really don’t know what you do to me, do you? You don’t even have to try and you fuck me up.”

“I wouldn’t know where to start if I was trying, so that’s probably a good thing.” Byakuya lets Renji pull him back up onto the mattress, his hands coming to rest on top of the arm Renji has slung around his waist. “You’re manhandling me and I’d like to know why.”

Renji chuckles, keeping his arm firm around Byakuya’s waist while the other traces a path down his chest to the only garment left on his body. “I figured since you gave me such a nice show, I could do the rest for you. You look like you need to untense a few muscles.”

“Hmm. That seems fair.” Byakuya shifts against him and Renji would be more embarrassed that he’s already half-hard but he can’t when he feels Byakuya’s ass press back against him, deceptively soft even though Renji knows there’s muscle there, too. “Proceed, then.”

Slowly and easily because Byakuya  _ is _ exhausted, Renji drags him up to the pillows so he can lay him down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips because he has to. Because Byakuya has the best mouth Renji has ever seen in his life— and he’d known, he’s seen plenty— and Renji is the only one who gets to kiss him. Renji is the only one privileged enough to earn the right.

He trails kisses down Byakuya’s throat and chest, fingers slipping under the waistband of his undergarments to draw them down his long legs and toss the offending fabric away. He hears Byakuya’s noise of protest and only grins at the sound, his eyes focused down as he guides Byakuya’s thighs apart, stroking up the insides of them and reveling in how soft he is, how warm and silky his skin is under Renji’s palms. He hears Byakuya sigh and glances up, watches him tip his head back as his eyes flutter shut. Oh, so he’s getting into it.

Renji has to deliver, then. “Just relax, Taichou. Let me take care of you tonight.”

Actions speak louder than words so Renji puts his mouth to work between Byakuya’s legs, teasing him with just the tip of his tongue before smoothing it over the slick part of his folds, listening to his soft little sighs as he lets Renji have all of him. He tastes just as good as he looks, wet against Renji’s mouth like the realization that Renji had been watching him undress was enough to get him excited. The thought makes Renji’s gut feel hot.

He nuzzles against Byakuya’s clit before sucking on it, listening to the rapturous little moans that leave Byakuya’s sweet lips as he spreads his legs wider, a silent offering. Renji is ravenous, leaving no part of him untouched, lapping up the sweet wetness dripping from his entrance, sucking his folds clean and then dragging his tongue over Byakuya’s clit just to make him wet all over again. It’s the perfect rhythm; Byakuya’s thighs capture his head and hold them in place, his hand sliding down into Renji’s hair, fingers tangling in it.

Like Renji plans on stopping any time soon.

He slides his tongue inside of Byakuya and looks up the length of his body as he does, nose nudging against his swollen red clit, eyes traveling slowly over the trimmed black curls of his pubic hair, watching his stomach tighten with each little tremble of his body, his chest rising and falling just a little faster, his face flushed down to his throat. His eyes are screwed shut, his lips parted around little moans and softer pleas, and Renji has every intention of giving him everything he asks for and more. He’s always wanted to, after all.

There’s always a headrush that comes when Byakuya comes on his tongue, hotter and wetter and Renji is there to diligently lap the moisture up until Byakuya weakly presses against his forehead for him to stop. He flops down on the bedspread at Byakuya’s side, smoothing a hand across his belly to hook around his hip, drawing Byakuya up against his chest.

“You all good and relaxed now?” he asks, running his tongue over his lips.

Byakuya hums softly and rolls onto his side, hand delving inside of Renji’s  _ yukata _ , slender fingers wrapping around the length of his cock now fully hard. “Yes, I am. Now let me return the favor, Abarai Fukutaichou.”

As if Renji would ever argue with  _ that. _


End file.
